Triforce Gathering
by Link05
Summary: All the Super Smash Brothers unite when a comet crashes in Final Destination and bores a creature known as Halcyon. Halcyon is revealed to be a powerful creature which once brought the smash world to it's knees.
1. Chapter 1

**Super Smash Brothers All Stars**

_**Disclaimer: I don't own any of these characters; they are products of Nintendo and are only being used for the purpose of creative writing.**_

** "Triforce Gathering"**

**Story: 1**

**Main characters: Bowser, Captain Falcon, Donkey Kong, Dr. Mario, Falco Lombard, Fox McCloud, Ganondorf, Ice Climbers, Jigglypuff, Kirby, Link, Luigi, Mario, Marth, Mewtwo, Mr. Game & Watch, Ness, Peach, Pichu, Pikachu, Roy, Samus Aran, Yoshi, Young Link, Zelda. **

**Main villains: the Master Hand, Giant Bowser, and Father Halcyon**

**Guests: Candy Kong, Diddy Kong, Jodi Summers, Peppy Hare, Slippy Toad, and Krystal.**

** It all begins in the vast area of space known as the Final Destination. It serves as a battlefield, but **

**it is currently being used as the home of the evil and mighty Master Hand. The Master Hand is **

**walking his pet, the giant Bowser, through the vastness of Final Destination, when suddenly a comet **

**which glows the colors of the rainbow land about 100 miles away from the Master Hand. The crash **

**causes a cataclysmic quake around the area, and Master Hand, followed by his giant Bowser hurry to **

**the sight. They find a huge crater and the comet still glowing. Master Hand goes closer to **

**investigate, and suddenly the comet opens and out comes a small purple blob like creature, with **

**rolling blue eyes. **

** Meanwhile on the outskirts of the Mushroom Kingdom, a brownstone mansion lies on the estate **

**belonging to Princess Peach's estate. The mansion is known as the Smash Mansion, where it houses **

**the fighters known as the Super Smash Brothers. There are over 25 Smash Brothers, but right now; **

**only sixteen are on duty. Those sixteen are: Link, Zelda, Young Link, Marth, Roy, Pikachu, Pichu, **

**Peach, Mario, Luigi, Dr. Mario, Ganondorf, Bowser, Mewtwo, Mr. Game & Watch, and Ness. On **

**the second floor, Zelda is in Peach's room sitting on Peach's bed, watching Peach try on several **

**different outfits. Peach tells Zelda that she wants to get out of her pink dress fad, it is so "Super **

**Mario 64". Zelda doesn't say anything, but just sighs and puts her head on her hand. Peach notices **

**that Zelda isn't speaking and asks her friend what's wrong. Zelda tells Peach that she doesn't know **

**where she stands with Link. Ever since Marth arrived at the mansion, it's been like some weird love **

**triangle. Peach tells Zelda that she's lucky; she has two handsome guys lusting after her. Zelda asks **

**"lusting?" Peach laughs and sits down on the bed next to Zelda. She tells her that it'll all work out in **

**the end, besides it's Zelda's destiny to end up with Link.**

** Elsewhere in the simulation training room, Link practices fighting against several cyber men. He **

**finds himself in a simulation of Hyrule as he slices and dices the cyber men into pieces. The eager **

**and inexperienced Young Link arrives and tells Link that he wants to be just like him. Link reminds **

**Young Link that in a couple of years, he will be. Suddenly Marth and Roy enter the simulation. Link **

**greets his fellow swordsmen and asks them what's wrong. Marth tells Link that he and Roy want to **

**train and what better way of training than direct combat. Link agrees, he and Young Link versus **

**Marth and Roy. Meanwhile; Mewtwo, Mr. Game & Watch, and Ness are all in a small white room. **

**Mewtwo and Mr. Game & Watch are meditating and levitating at the same time. Ness sits down in a **

**chair looking at them, obviously bored. Game & Watch opens one of his eyes and tells Ness not to be **

**so bored, he can practice his TK techniques. Ness tells Game & Watch that he knows how to use his **

**powers good enough. Mewtwo tells Ness that everyone could use some practice. All of a sudden **

**Mewtwo shrugs in pain, as does Game & Watch. Ness asks them what's wrong. Mewtwo tells Ness **

**to assemble everyone in the mansion, they have an emergency. A few minutes later; the 16 Smash **

**Brothers are in the meeting room. Link, Roy, Marth, Young Link, and Zelda are sitting together at **

**one table where Zelda notices that the four boys' clothes are practically torn off. Across from them; **

**Peach, Mario, Ness, Dr. Mario, Pikachu, Pichu, and Luigi sit at another table. Behind them, **

**Ganondorf and Bowser sit, making fun of everyone else. Suddenly Mewtwo and Mr. Game & Watch **

**appear in front of the room and address the fighters. Game & Watch tells everyone that during his **

**meditation time with Mewtwo, both of them sensed some kind of psychic disturbance. They did some **

**more investigating and discovered that Rainbow's Comet, a comet which only orbits their planet once **

**every 150 years, has returned. Peach asks what the big deal is. Mewtwo answers her question by **

**explaining that 150 years ago when the comet first appeared a dark warrior known as Halcyon **

**appeared. Halcyon was greatly feared by many races across the galaxy, and the reason why was **

**apparent. Halcyon was one of the only beings able to hack into the power of Triforce and used it for **

**evil. The Triforce was corrupted, which ultimately corrupted all of Hyrule. Only the combined might of **

**the ancient Hyrulians and the legendary Council of Wisdom & Power were able to contain Halcyon **

**back into his comet, but he is practically invincible. **

** Zelda interrupts and tells everyone that her father used to tell her stories of the long struggle **

**against Halcyon. She explains that that's when the true power of the Triforce was realized and **

**eventually began weaving its way through destiny. Mewtwo tells everyone that they have to combat **

**Halcyon before he can find the Triforce again. Link, Zelda, and Ganondorf all look at each other; **

**each knowing what this means for them. Later that day, Marth is in the kitchen getting some snacks **

**when suddenly Link walks in. Marth asks Link how he's doing. Link tells Marth that after that **

**training session they had, he's going to need a chiropractor. All of a sudden Zelda walks in wearing a **

**blue shirt and dress pants. Marth tells Zelda that she looks nice. Zelda thanks Marth, much to Link's **

**obvious jealousy. Link tells Marth that his boyfriend Roy is probably looking for him. Marth **

**becomes angry and asks Link what's his problem. Zelda tells both of them to shut up, they're acting **

**like immature little brats. Link, under his breath, says that he wouldn't be if Zelda wasn't leading **

**people on. Zelda overhears this and angrily storms out the kitchen and runs to her room. Marth tells **

**Link that he's a jerk and Marth leaves too, leaving Link alone.**

** Meanwhile over 15,000 miles away in Final Destination, the small purple blob creature begins **

**bouncing around. The Master Hand is confused, while the giant Bowser bounces around after the **

**purple blob. Master Hand begins to scream at the purple blob and asks it what it thinks it is doing **

**interrupting his privacy. The purple blob turns to the Master Hand and suddenly develops a mouth. **

**Soon ears, hair, eyebrows, and limbs begin to form on the purple creature. The purple creature now **

**stands 5'7'' and looks much like a normal person. The Master Hand and giant Bowser look in **

**amazement. The blue eyes of the creature develop pupils that are green. It begins to smile and **

**suddenly a huge blast of energy is unleashed which seemingly obliterates all of the Final Destination **

**area. **

** Back at the Smash Mansion, Mewtwo and Game & Watch are in their meditation room. Game & **

**Watch tells Mewtwo that for this mission, they need every Smash Brother they know. Mewtwo **

**agrees and suddenly teleports away. In the Kongo Jungle; Donkey Kong, Candy Kong, and Diddy **

**Kong are fighting the Kremlin' Krew for some bananas. They eventually win and celebrate by eating **

**a bunch of bananas and coconuts. All of a sudden Mewtwo teleports in and tells DK that they need **

**him back at the mansion. Donkey Kong tells Mewtwo that he's celebrating with his friends. Mewtwo **

**tells DK that it is a state of emergency. DK eventually agrees and suddenly Mewtwo teleports DK **

**and himself away.**

** A moment later, Captain Falcon is racing in the F-Zero Grand Prix alongside his close friend and **

**fellow driver Jodi Summers. Jodi tells Falcon that they have the race for sure, and that Soda has **

**nothing on them. Falcon pilots his vehicle through several loops and turns when suddenly Mewtwo **

**appears on the track. Falcon hits the breaks and angrily asks Mewtwo what he thinks he is doing. **

**Mewtwo tells Falcon that there is an emergency and he needs help. Falcon tells Mewtwo to go and **

**find Yoshi or something. Mewtwo becomes angry and just teleports himself and Falcon away. **

** In Dreamland, Kirby is jumping around playing with several of his friends. All of a sudden Mewtwo **

**appears and asks Kirby to go with him. Kirby gladly agrees and the two teleport away. On Yoshi's **

**Island; Yoshi is taking a nap. Mewtwo finds him sleeping and just teleports him away without saying a **

**word. **

** In the skies of the Lylat Star System; Fox, Falco, Peppy Hare, Slippy, and Krystal are battling a **

**couple of Andross' minions via sky jets. Suddenly Mewtwo appears in midair in front of Fox and **

**Falco. Mewtwo tells them both that they're needed. Falco tells Mewtwo to get lost. Mewtwo takes **

**Fox and forcibly takes Falco.**

** In the depths of Brainstar; Samus is battling a bunch of cyborgs when suddenly Mewtwo appears. **

**Mewtwo asks Samus if she will go with him. Samus tells Mewtwo that she's busy. Mewtwo explains **

**that it's a risky mission and they need her. Samus destroys the last cyborg standing with her **

**flamethrower and grabs Mewtwo's hand, and they teleport away. **

** In the snowy Icicle Mountains, the Ice Climbers fight snowmen when suddenly Po falls off. Nana **

**extends her line and tries pulling him up. Suddenly Mewtwo arrives and helps Nana pull up Po. They **

**thank Mewtwo, as he explains the situation. They both happily agree and all three teleport away.**

** In Poke Village; Jigglypuff is singing to an audience of Pokemon which have all fallen asleep. She **

**becomes angry and is about to go into a temper tantrum, when suddenly Mewtwo arrives. Jigglypuff, **

**in Poke talk, asks if he wants her to sing to him. Mewtwo, in his usual cold manner, says no. **

**Jigglypuff pouts and begins to get angry. Mewtwo simply psychically knocks her out and they **

**disappear. **

** A few minutes later all 25 Smash Masters are assembled in the Smash Mansion, all of them have **

**been brought together to combat a powerful threat. As the friends all become reacquainted with each **

**other, Link and Zelda discuss their connection to the situation. All of a sudden and without warning, **

**the Master Hand and his giant pet Bowser storm inside of the mansion startling everyone. Game & **

**Watch demands to know why the Master Hand is there, but the Master Hand ignores him. He **

**reveals, in a loud and ominous voice, that he has met the enemy Halcyon and has come to warn them. **

**Halcyon is a power beyond reckoning. Mewtwo angrily tells the Master Hand that they already know **

**that. The Master Hand continues and reveals that 150 years ago when Halcyon walked the earth, the **

**entire realm of Nintendo erupted in a brutal civil war. The Master Hand admits that he enjoyed the **

**revel of war, but for those involved; it was a terrible event. Peach wonders if Halcyon used the **

**Triforce to sway people his way. The Master Hand tells everyone that the Triforce was used to begin **

**the civil war, until the Council of Wisdom & Power gained the aid of a powerful being known as the **

**Gamer. The Gamer could turn everything around on Halcyon; but Halcyon got to the Gamer first. **

**The Gamer wasn't defeated though and sealed Halcyon in his comet. **

** Link asks Master Hand if the Gamer is still around. The Master Hand admits that even he nor his **

**brother knows. Ganondorf rudely asks what the Master Hand expects them to do. The Master Hand **

**tells them to prepare for the biggest fight of their lives. All of a sudden the ceiling cracks as several **

**objects fall into the Smash Tower.**

** Pikachu, Pichu, and Jigglypuff go hysterical as the objects are revealed to be…electrodes. The **

**Electrodes glow and glow until suddenly there is a huge explosion and an entire wing of the mansion **

**explodes. In the air above the smash mansion, the purple figure of Halcyon floats laughing and **

**declares that his day will soon come again!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Super Smash Brothers All Stars**

_**Disclaimer: I don't own any of these characters; they are products of Nintendo and are only being used for the purpose of creative writing.**_

**"Triforce Gathering"**

**Story: 1**

**Main characters: Bowser, Captain Falcon, Donkey Kong, Dr. Mario, Falco Lombard, Fox McCloud, Ganondorf, Ice Climbers, Jigglypuff, Kirby, Link, Luigi, Mario, Marth, Mewtwo, Mr. Game & Watch, Ness, Peach, Pichu, Pikachu, Roy, Samus Aran, Yoshi, Young Link, Zelda. **

**Main villains: the Master Hand, Giant Bowser, and Father Halcyon**

**Guests: Candy Kong, Diddy Kong, Jodi Summers, Peppy Hare, Slippy Toad, and Krystal.**

**It all begins in the vast area of space known as the Final Destination. It serves as a battlefield, but it is currently being used as the home of the evil and mighty Master Hand. The Master Hand is walking his pet, the giant Bowser, through the vastness of Final Destination, when suddenly a comet which glows the colors of the rainbow land about 100 miles away from the Master Hand. The crash causes a cataclysmic quake around the area, and Master Hand, followed by his giant Bowser hurry to the sight. They find a huge crater and the comet still glowing. Master Hand goes closer to investigate, and suddenly the comet opens and out comes a small purple blob like creature, with rolling blue eyes. **

**Meanwhile on the outskirts of the Mushroom Kingdom, a brownstone mansion lies on the estate belonging to Princess Peach's estate. The mansion is known as the Smash Mansion, where it houses the fighters known as the Super Smash Brothers. There are over 25 Smash Brothers, but right now; only sixteen are on duty. Those sixteen are: Link, Zelda, Young Link, Marth, Roy, Pikachu, Pichu, Peach, Mario, Luigi, Dr. Mario, Ganondorf, Bowser, Mewtwo, Mr. Game & Watch, and Ness. On the second floor, Zelda is in Peach's room sitting on Peach's bed, watching Peach try on several different outfits. Peach tells Zelda that she wants to get out of her pink dress fad, it is so "Super Mario 64". Zelda doesn't say anything, but just sighs and puts her head on her hand. Peach notices that Zelda isn't speaking and asks her friend what's wrong. Zelda tells Peach that she doesn't know where she stands with Link. Ever since Marth arrived at the mansion, it's been like some weird love triangle. Peach tells Zelda that she's lucky; she has two handsome guys lusting after her. Zelda asks "lusting?" Peach laughs and sits down on the bed next to Zelda. She tells her that it'll all work out in the end, besides it's Zelda's destiny to end up with Link.**

**Elsewhere in the simulation training room, Link practices fighting against several cyber men. He finds himself in a simulation of Hyrule as he slices and dices the cyber men into pieces. The eager and inexperienced Young Link arrives and tells Link that he wants to be just like him. Link reminds Young Link that in a couple of years, he will be. Suddenly Marth and Roy enter the simulation. Link greets his fellow swordsmen and asks them what's wrong. Marth tells Link that he and Roy want to train and what better way of training than direct combat. Link agrees, he and Young Link versus Marth and Roy. Meanwhile; Mewtwo, Mr. Game & Watch, and Ness are all in a small white room. Mewtwo and Mr. Game & Watch are meditating and levitating at the same time. Ness sits down in a chair looking at them, obviously bored. Game & Watch opens one of his eyes and tells Ness not to be so bored, he can practice his TK techniques. Ness tells Game & Watch that he knows how to use his powers good enough. Mewtwo tells Ness that everyone could use some practice. All of a sudden Mewtwo shrugs in pain, as does Game & Watch. Ness asks them what's wrong. Mewtwo tells Ness to assemble everyone in the mansion, they have an emergency. A few minutes later; the 16 Smash Brothers are in the meeting room. Link, Roy, Marth, Young Link, and Zelda are sitting together at one table where Zelda notices that the four boys' clothes are practically torn off. Across from them; Peach, Mario, Ness, Dr. Mario, Pikachu, Pichu, and Luigi sit at another table. Behind them, Ganondorf and Bowser sit, making fun of everyone else. Suddenly Mewtwo and Mr. Game & Watch appear in front of the room and address the fighters. Game & Watch tells everyone that during his meditation time with Mewtwo, both of them sensed some kind of psychic disturbance. They did some more investigating and discovered that Rainbow's Comet, a comet which only orbits their planet once every 150 years, has returned. Peach asks what the big deal is. Mewtwo answers her question by explaining that 150 years ago when the comet first appeared a dark warrior known as Halcyon appeared. Halcyon was greatly feared by many races across the galaxy, and the reason why was apparent. Halcyon was one of the only beings able to hack into the power of Triforce and used it for evil. The Triforce was corrupted, which ultimately corrupted all of Hyrule. Only the combined might of the ancient Hyrulians and the legendary Council of Wisdom & Power were able to contain Halcyon back into his comet, but he is practically invincible. **

**Zelda interrupts and tells everyone that her father used to tell her stories of the long struggle against Halcyon. She explains that that's when the true power of the Triforce was realized and eventually began weaving its way through destiny. Mewtwo tells everyone that they have to combat Halcyon before he can find the Triforce again. Link, Zelda, and Ganondorf all look at each other; each knowing what this means for them. Later that day, Marth is in the kitchen getting some snacks when suddenly Link walks in. Marth asks Link how he's doing. Link tells Marth that after that training session they had, he's going to need a chiropractor. All of a sudden Zelda walks in wearing a blue shirt and dress pants. Marth tells Zelda that she looks nice. Zelda thanks Marth, much to Link's obvious jealousy. Link tells Marth that his boyfriend Roy is probably looking for him. Marth becomes angry and asks Link what's his problem. Zelda tells both of them to shut up, they're acting like immature little brats. Link, under his breath, says that he wouldn't be if Zelda wasn't leading people on. Zelda overhears this and angrily storms out the kitchen and runs to her room. Marth tells Link that he's a jerk and Marth leaves too, leaving Link alone.**

**Meanwhile over 15,000 miles away in Final Destination, the small purple blob creature begins bouncing around. The Master Hand is confused, while the giant Bowser bounces around after the purple blob. Master Hand begins to scream at the purple blob and asks it what it thinks it is doing interrupting his privacy. The purple blob turns to the Master Hand and suddenly develops a mouth. Soon ears, hair, eyebrows, and limbs begin to form on the purple creature. The purple creature now stands 5'7'' and looks much like a normal person. The Master Hand and giant Bowser look in amazement. The blue eyes of the creature develop pupils that are green. It begins to smile and suddenly a huge blast of energy is unleashed which seemingly obliterates all of the Final Destination area. **

**Back at the Smash Mansion, Mewtwo and Game & Watch are in their meditation room. Game & Watch tells Mewtwo that for this mission, they need every Smash Brother they know. Mewtwo agrees and suddenly teleports away. In the Kongo Jungle; Donkey Kong, Candy Kong, and Diddy Kong are fighting the Kremlin' Krew for some bananas. They eventually win and celebrate by eating a bunch of bananas and coconuts. All of a sudden Mewtwo teleports in and tells DK that they need him back at the mansion. Donkey Kong tells Mewtwo that he's celebrating with his friends. Mewtwo tells DK that it is a state of emergency. DK eventually agrees and suddenly Mewtwo teleports DK and himself away.**

**A moment later, Captain Falcon is racing in the F-Zero Grand Prix alongside his close friend and fellow driver Jodi Summers. Jodi tells Falcon that they have the race for sure, and that Soda has nothing on them. Falcon pilots his vehicle through several loops and turns when suddenly Mewtwo appears on the track. Falcon hits the breaks and angrily asks Mewtwo what he thinks he is doing. Mewtwo tells Falcon that there is an emergency and he needs help. Falcon tells Mewtwo to go and find Yoshi or something. Mewtwo becomes angry and just teleports himself and Falcon away. **

**In Dreamland, Kirby is jumping around playing with several of his friends. All of a sudden Mewtwo appears and asks Kirby to go with him. Kirby gladly agrees and the two teleport away. On Yoshi's Island; Yoshi is taking a nap. Mewtwo finds him sleeping and just teleports him away without saying a word. **

**In the skies of the Lylat Star System; Fox, Falco, Peppy Hare, Slippy, and Krystal are battling a couple of Andross' minions via sky jets. Suddenly Mewtwo appears in midair in front of Fox and Falco. Mewtwo tells them both that they're needed. Falco tells Mewtwo to get lost. Mewtwo takes Fox and forcibly takes Falco.**

**In the depths of Brainstar; Samus is battling a bunch of cyborgs when suddenly Mewtwo appears. Mewtwo asks Samus if she will go with him. Samus tells Mewtwo that she's busy. Mewtwo explains that it's a risky mission and they need her. Samus destroys the last cyborg standing with her flamethrower and grabs Mewtwo's hand, and they teleport away. **

**In the snowy Icicle Mountains, the Ice Climbers fight snowmen when suddenly Po falls off. Nana extends her line and tries pulling him up. Suddenly Mewtwo arrives and helps Nana pull up Po. They thank Mewtwo, as he explains the situation. They both happily agree and all three teleport away.**

**In Poke Village; Jigglypuff is singing to an audience of Pokemon which have all fallen asleep. She becomes angry and is about to go into a temper tantrum, when suddenly Mewtwo arrives. Jigglypuff, in Poke talk, asks if he wants her to sing to him. Mewtwo, in his usual cold manner, says no. Jigglypuff pouts and begins to get angry. Mewtwo simply psychically knocks her out and they disappear. **

**A few minutes later all 25 Smash Masters are assembled in the Smash Mansion, all of them have been brought together to combat a powerful threat. As the friends all become reacquainted with each other, Link and Zelda discuss their connection to the situation. All of a sudden and without warning, the Master Hand and his giant pet Bowser storm inside of the mansion startling everyone. Game & Watch demands to know why the Master Hand is there, but the Master Hand ignores him. He reveals, in a loud and ominous voice, that he has met the enemy Halcyon and has come to warn them. Halcyon is a power beyond reckoning. Mewtwo angrily tells the Master Hand that they already know that. The Master Hand continues and reveals that 150 years ago when Halcyon walked the earth, the entire realm of Nintendo erupted in a brutal civil war. The Master Hand admits that he enjoyed the revel of war, but for those involved; it was a terrible event. Peach wonders if Halcyon used the Triforce to sway people his way. The Master Hand tells everyone that the Triforce was used to begin the civil war, until the Council of Wisdom & Power gained the aid of a powerful being known as the Gamer. The Gamer could turn everything around on Halcyon; but Halcyon got to the Gamer first. The Gamer wasn't defeated though and sealed Halcyon in his comet. **

**Link asks Master Hand if the Gamer is still around. The Master Hand admits that even he nor his brother knows. Ganondorf rudely asks what the Master Hand expects them to do. The Master Hand tells them to prepare for the biggest fight of their lives. All of a sudden the ceiling cracks as several objects fall into the Smash Tower.**

**Pikachu, Pichu, and Jigglypuff go hysterical as the objects are revealed to be…electrodes. The Electrodes glow and glow until suddenly there is a huge explosion and an entire wing of the mansion explodes. In the air above the smash mansion, the purple figure of Halcyon floats laughing and declares that his day will soon come again!**


End file.
